Naru's Secrets
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: There is a lot more to naru than anyone knows. Only her precious people know the truth. How will team 7 cope with the things they find out about their "dobe " teammate?
1. Before Wave

**okay soo new story.**

 **Naru X Ita**

 **Naru: why do I have to be with itachi? : (**

 **Ginger: because I said so and because you guys are the same age.**

 **Itachi: how did that happen?**

 **Ginger: you will find out later. Now Jiraiya please.**

 **Jiraiya: Ginger does not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Ginger may I say _it_ now? Please?**

 **Ginger: fine. But only 'cause I love you!**

 **Jiraiya: I am a SUPER PERVERT!**

* * *

We had given Tora back to the daimyo's wife. I stifled a sadistic chuckle as the cat was squeezed near to death. Jiji was listing off other D rank missions. "Jiji I think we deserve to have a higher ranked mission. Do you have anything from wave? Its where zubu-nii is." me and jiji ignored everyone's questioning looks. "Well okay. I have an escort mission, but I warn you Zabuza has been causing a ruckus. so you might have to reveal yourself before the chunin exams." "Thats cool with me. Dattebayo! I really want to see Zabu-nii and Haku-nii." "Alright. Kakashi do you think they are ready for a C rank mission?" Kakashi looked up from his porn. "Sure I think they can handle it." "Send him in." The door opened to reveal a drunk old man. "This is Tazuna the bridge builder he needs protection from bandits. The rest of the mission details are in this scroll." He threw the scroll at Kakashi, who in turn caught it and read it. "Okay team pack for two weeks, and meet me at the gate in an hour."

I ran out of the room and down the hall to Jiji's secret office. Then I hiraishined to my house. I sealed three weeks worth of food and clothes into my left forearm and all my weapons into my right. Then I hiraishined to Ichiraku's and ate for fifty minutes. After that I hiraishined to the gate five minutes early. About three minutes after I got there Sakura arrived.

Two minutes after that Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi had arrived. Kakashi glanced at me. "Naru where is your supplies?" "Don't worry I have three weeks worth of stuff, better safe than sorry. Dattebane!" "Okay but where is all of it?" I sighed and pulled up my left sleeve then channeled my chakra into forearm to make the storage seal appear. *gasp* "Naru! where did you learn such advanced fuinjutsu?!" "From my mom and dad before they died." "Who were your parents?" "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." "I'm serious who were they?" "I'm serious too! Its a SS rank secret." "Whatever then. Let's go."

About half way to wave I spotted two puddles. Two guys jumped out. "Hey demon bros. You might want to listen to what I'm about to say! Dattebayo!" They looked at me. In a commanding voice I continued "By order of the uzumaki princess if you attack, my guardian mist shall slaughter you." They paled. "Hai Hime what do you wish us to do?" "Help us protect Tazuna." "But Hime our orders..." "I'll deal with him later." "But..." "NOW!" "Hai!" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Naru?..." "All will be revealed in due time." I said cryptically.

When we were almost there mist appeared out of no where. "Get down." Kakashi commanded. A huge sword swung past where we was just standing. We looked at the man connected to the hilt of the sword. Kakashi was on edge. "Zabuza Momochi The Demon Of The Bloody Mist, team C formation. I'll handle this." He lifted up his hitai-ate to reveal a sharingan eye. Zabuza chuckled. "Sharingan no Kakashi what an honor t..." "Zabu-nii!" I tackled him. But we didn't fall sadly. I hugged him. "Naru get away from him. He is an S rank missing nin." "Naru Hime! Its been so long." He hugged me back. Everyone's jaws hit the ground. Tazuna and my team fainted. "Way to go Zabu-baka. Now we have to carry them. And by we I mean not me. Demon bros. Get Ducks ass, the old man, and the pink banchee. Haku-nii come here and get Kakashi. Zabu-nii your gonna give me a piggyback ride." *sigh* "Alright jump on. Haku! Demon brothers! You heard the woman get to it or I'll kill you."


	2. Wave

**Haha finally updated... I thought I lost this chapter forever because it was on my tablet but my tablet wasn't working... Then I lost it... Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zabuza, Haku, the Demon brothers, and I sat at the table playing poker. "Ha I win again! You really should know better than to bet money against me! Zabu-nii when are they going to wake up?" I felt Kakashi standing behind me. "Hime I'd say right now?" "Hello Sensei? How was your beauty sleep? Got questions I presume? Go ahead ask away." I felt Sakura and Sasuke. 'Hmm... Tazuna. Looks like everyone's here.' "Why is Zabuza here?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi. "Because his precious princess of a little sister asked him to stay." Sakura stomped her foot and shrieked. "Why did he call you princess?" "Finally! A hard one. Well you see... By birthright I am Konoha's princess. My Mother was the last of the royal family. My Father was a great leader. Now anything else?" "Hn. How do you know these criminals?" "Before the Academy, after my parents death... I took a trip around the world with my godparents. I met lots of people. So Zabuza is my adopted brother." Tazuna spoke up. "Is it safe to have a criminal 'that is being paid to kill me' in the house?" "Of course! He can't disobey me or his sword will kill him. Zabuza you can't kill Tazuna. So your going to help us protect him instead. Kay?" "Hai Hime. Haku, Gozu, Meizu! Your in this with me. Obey our Hime or I'll kill you." "Now then Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna, dinner will be ready in about an hour and I need to talk to Sensei alone. So please leave." They were so shocked that they walked out of the room in a daze.

I smirked when I felt the fear and distress that he was generating. "So you figured it out?" His eye widened. "But th-that isn't p-possible. Uzu d-died. On the night of the a-attack." "Well I'll verify for you. Hello. I am Naru Uzu Namikaze. Eighteen years old. The current Toad Sannin. Though that is a secret right now. I like my parents, ramen, foxes, Ero-Sannin, Baa-chan,and crows. I love Itachi. Don't tell Sasuke. I dislike snakes, the villagers, traitors, and the Teme. I hate when Ero-Sannin bases his smut off my Boyfriend and I. Hobbies are training in Mom and Dads Jutsu, training to take over the position of Hokage after the Chunin exams, having sexy time with my boyfriend, and well training in general. Dreams for the future? To bring world peace."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Twenty seven years old. Konoha's Copy Nin. I like my Sensei and his family, miso soup with egg plant, dogs, my students, and a certain cat. I love my girlfriend Sora. I dislike Gai, most people, traitors, and did I mention Gai? I hate when people touch my book. Hobbies? Reading porn in public, being there hours late to everything, and looking at the memorial stone. Dreams for the future, to have two kids with my girlfriend nice to meet you."

After dinner Inari came downstairs. "Why do you even try Gato's just gonna kill you!" I stood up and glared at him. "We are strong unlike you. We don't let our misery control us. We let it make us a better person instead of wallowing in it. So just shut up!" "You come from a powerful peaceful village! What do you know about pain? Nothing! You will never understand my suffering!" "I don't know about pain? You have your Mother, your Grandfather, a roof over your head, food in your stomach! My Mother and Father died before I should have been able to remember. I lived in the streets for three years, I had to go through trash to get food, when I was caught I was mercilessly beaten. Broken bones, cuts, scars that will never go away! You have no idea what true misery is!" 'Kyuu! Please do a quick henge to show all the scars I would have had if not for you.' **'Sure Kit.'** I pulled up my shirt to the bottom of my breasts. It was absolutely grotesque. Sakura, Inari, Tsunami, Gozu, and Meizu puked. Sasuke and Kakashi fainted again. Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku just paled and looked away in shame. I dropped my shirt as I ran out the door.

When I got out of their sight, I felt for the seal, that I placed on Itachi. Then I disappeared in a flash of yellow. I landed on something kinda hard, my vision was blurry so I couldn't make out specific's. "Naru my Vixen. Why are you crying?" "That boy came down for dinner and said his life was horrible, and I started thinking about the past." I felt something brush across my lips. "It's okay. I'm here. No-one can hurt you now. I'll kill anyone who trys. After a while I stopped crying." Hn. Would you care to take off that henge now? I would feel weird making love to someone my brothers age." "Of course! Kai!" *Poof* I'm now in my eighteen year old body. So began our night of passion.

* * *

 **Thank you random guest for reviewing.**


End file.
